


Anal Desires 1

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Anal Desires 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Anal Desires 1 by Hepaestion

Title: Anal Desires 1  
Author: Hepaestion   
Date: Jan 2000  
Archive: yes  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: M/K  
Type: PWP (Tongue in cheek) and recently inspired by the TermAnal Desires Zine title..I hope after all that it earns big bucks for the Nick Lea Charity ;-)  
Dedicated: too all our anal desires  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Mulder rode on Alex's hard on with the ease of a ten-dollar hustler. The sweat poured down Mulder's back and fell in droplets on his lover's balls. Mulder felt each inch of Alex's cock and he arched his back with a gasp. The sex was angry and hard. It was sex between men. The anal desires that few understood.

Alex grabbed Mulder's neck and pulled the man forward for a kiss.

"That's it Mulder, give me that fucking ass. God I love fucking you."

Alex bit down on Mulder's pale neck as he felt his balls explode and the rush of cum fly up into the velvet heat.

Alex bucked under Mulder and both men held onto each other as their orgasm hit simultaneously.

The warm rush of seed fell on Alex's belly as Mulder pushed his spewing cock against him.

When they finished coming they were still and only the great gasps for breath could be heard.

After about ten minutes Alex gave Mulder a little shove, "Get off me, Mulder, I need to clean up before the place stinks any worse already. Smells like a whorehouse in here man. After a while, the stench of cum, shit and sweat makes me sick to my stomach."

Mulder rolled his eyes and wondered why Alex bothered to have sex at all if he was so easily disgusted by the reality of it.

Within minutes Alex was back with a wash cloth and threw it at Mulder.

"Clean up, you aren't sleeping with me with all that shit on you."

"Jesus, Alex, you are strange. Killing people is okay but dried up cum annoys you? And they call me weird?" Mulder said and shook his head.

Alex grabbed a stack of clean sheets and began to strip the bed.

"Help me, Mulder." he said and threw a pillow at him.

Together they began to take the sheets off when something hidden under the pile of pillows fell to the floor at Mulder's feet.

"What's this?" Mulder asked and grabbed it.

"It's nothing, Mulder, give it to me." Alex said and tried to grab it but Mulder walked away quickly.

"TermAnal Desires?" Mulder queried and looked at Alex.

"Alex Krycek, why is my life with you in a porn magazine called TermAnal Desires?" Mulder asked and shook the book in Alex's face.

"Well, Mulder, actually it's not a porn magazine." Alex said but was quickly interrupted by Mulder. "Not a porn magazine! Term ANAL DESIRES, or can't you read what it says! Jesus Christ, is that what we are about ANAL desires?" Mulder's voice rose in pitch till he was almost screaming.

"Mulder, please listen to me. This was a bit of a mishap. Inside this book there are stories about us, of the love between us, and the relationship we fight an entire world to have! It's not about only sex."

Alex walked up to Mulder but Mulder pushed past him and began to grab his pants and put them on quickly. He searched the drawers for a clean teeshirt.

"You know, I was really a fool just like Scully says I am. She told me that you were after my ass and only my ass. Now it's in print for god's sake. You would think that in the year 2000, we could finally realize that love between two men is more than just anal sex! But no, I am only an Anal Desire to you, Alex Krycek. Well I won't be something for you to jerk off with anymore. If you want my asshole and my desires you can now use your little magazine. I am out of here." Mulder said and without looking back flew out the front door, slamming it shut.

Alex kicked the nearest chair with anger.

"Fuck, I knew I should have pushed for them to change the title of that fucking thing."

The End

 


End file.
